


Alchemy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles just doesn't understand Alchemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, today's word is: Alchemy

Stiles sat behind the desk in Derek's refurbished library and groaned ah he flipped through the book. He was never going to get this. Time had proven that humans were not to hold this type of power; and the throbbing headache he has is proof.

“Trouble?” Derek asked softly as he sat a cup of coffee next to the accursed book.

“This Alchemy is forbidden for a reason. I am pretty sure the government will crack down on the school soon, and then all my credits will count for nothing.”

The older man couldn’t help giving a slight snort to the college student’s plight. “It’s calculus, not alchemy. We’re not in some anime where our stories are written out for us. We have to struggle for what we want. _You_ wanted a PhD to make your parent’s proud. You could have chosen an easier course, but you were never one to take the easy path. Why don’t you give up for tonight, then tomorrow, you can Skype Lydia and beg for her to help you out. You can offer a trade, since she went for the Polish Social Studies, for some reason. She needs to prepare a dish and we both know how she is in cooking. I bet you can walk her through a simple dish and she can walk you through the math maze you have found yourself in.”

“I don’t know if I love you or hate you right now,” Stiles confessed while glaring at his boyfriend through slit eyes. 

“Both, now shut down the computer and come to bed, you think better when you’ve had less caffeine and more sleep.”

he sighed in defeat as he shut off his laptop. He hated it when Derek was right, which was often nowadays. Curse growing up and curse alchemy disguised as calculus.

~Fin~


End file.
